I Look to You
by Yuzuriha
Summary: Sakurazuka Seishirou procures a new pet, which is not all that it seems..


prologue.  
  


Subaru's eyes traced the blue and white blurs traveling above his head as the train flew by,   
wondering idly what it would be like tomorrow, the day he turned fourteen. Everyone looked   
at him curiously, sometimes very sad, sometimes with an uncaring expression worn only by   
those who had thought long and hard on a problem, and come to conclusion that some things   
can't be helped.  
  
He had begun to forget even more important things today, even the first name of his own twin   
sister. She'd been very upset, and had disappeared into the back of the train, screaming that   
she finally believed it all. Whatever it was..  
  
It frightened him.  
  
Taking out a mirror in his backpack, Subaru brushed his hair and pondered the last few years   
as much as he could in his mind over and over again, frowning at the young face staring back at   
him. Wondering if, tomorrow, it would still be there..  
  
Gently placing the mirror in it's rightful place, Subaru settled down to sleep, and the clock rung   
midnight on February 19th, 1988.  
  
  
  
  
  
I look to you.  
A humorous fairytale film in words, by Mara.  
  


  
  
1990.  
  
He didn't know why he stepped into the shop.  
  
It looked so out of the way, even for a tiny place in Chinatown; and Seishirou, being the curious   
man that he was decided to do some window shopping for a personal pet. Working in a veterinary   
office for hours at a time might be enough for most, but he entertained the idea that maybe a dog   
or cat for personal use might help him get attached to something. Maybe.  
  
It was rather dark, and he almost moved to collect his lighter from his pocket to see more of the place,   
when a sexless looking Chinese strolled from the back room dressed in cheongsam from head to   
foot. And even for an avid observer of young men and women such as himself, Seishirou really couldn't   
tell until the man spoke.  
  
"Looking for anything in particular, sir?" said the shop keeper in a sensuous voice, so obviously (to   
Seishirou) trying to use the simple phrase as a pick up. Seishirou smiled attractively at the gesture,   
as it was piled mentally with the rest of the comments that boosted his ego today.  
  
"Sakurazuka Seishirou." he said conversationally. "Do you have something pretty I could look at?"   
Seishirou continued, countering the previous statement and feeling the keeper flinch as the insult/reply   
sank in.  
  
"You can call me D," the now recognizably male Chinese said with a wink as he flounced to the back.   
"And oh, I do have something pretty you may see.."  
  
A wicked smile and a box was put in front of him suddenly as D finished, "..but not touch."  
  
Out of the box came a quiet gray kitten with eyes the color of emerald jewels. It meowed cutely and   
rubbed it's face with a paw, as if shy to meet it's potential owner. Here (disregarding what D had said   
as cryptic wordplay) Seishirou stroked the kitten's back with one finger, and it arched into the touch   
with a stretch and much purring.  
  
"I'll take it." He said, awed. So much for controlling the whims of materialistic loquacity.  
  
"His name is Subaru," said D with a pirouette as he snatched a scroll off the shelf, handing Seishirou   
the kitten as he came around again. "And there are a few rules that your MUST follow with the purchase   
of your new pet."  
  
The feminine shopkeeper continued viewing his blank expression, and Seishirou kept silent. "The first   
is to always be kind and loving to it, never abandoning it, even for a short while. Make sure the cat has   
a strong affection for you before attempting to feed it, for example. The second is to always be conscious   
of what he is doing; if something strange starts happening," (Seishirou wondered what a cat could   
possibly do to harm an onmyouji such as himself) "..please return the cat to me for inspection."  
  
Here D paused, and Seishirou, impatient as he was to go home and enjoy his new pet and old apartment,   
had just signed the 'contract'.  
  
"Thirdly, DO NOT DEVIRGINIZE THE PET."  
  
"What?" A great weight appeared to ignite the muscles straining in his arm, and Seishirou had to drop   
the pen and support the cat with both hands. The cat, as it turned out..  
  
He looked down and saw the most attractive pale skinned, green-eyed AND NAKED teenage boy he   
had ever seen staring up at him, long arms entwined in his coat and firm young body pressed up against   
his abdomen. And Seishirou's hands were on his ass.  
  
"Meow?" said Subaru.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know, Sakurazuka-san. But he likes you, look! What a bargain!"  
  
  
  
Seishirou tried his best to hurry down the street with what to his mind looked like an expensive boy-toy   
with a penchant for purring like a cat, and to everyone else a lump in his trench coat. Before he'd left, D   
had warned him not to let Subaru be seen just yet, and Seishirou was only too happy to oblige him. No   
matter how attractive Subaru-kun was, he didn't feel like parading around with a naked teenager in his   
arms, waiting for someone to arrest him.  
  
Even if everyone else couldn't really see.  
  
Seishirou snorted. He was just lying to himself, after all.  
  
Subaru started to get impatient when Seishirou arrived at the door and couldn't seem to find his keys.   
He nearly dropped the boy looking for them, but caught him again just in time, letting the keys fall and   
seeing the look of absolute terror on the trembling boy's face. Subaru shook violently in his arms, more   
afraid of falling at the height of a mere six feet than anything he had seen in his entire life.  
  
The precious little hands were caught up with long, effeminate fingers clutching rather desperately to   
the leather of his trench coat, something Seishirou found quite endearing.  
  
Just like the rest of Subaru-kun.  
  
"Hey, hey.. it's alright, Subaru-kun. Calm down. Your not going to fall." Indeed, while the innocently   
seductive way the teenager had those legs around his waist were _starting to drive him mad_, he committed   
himself to stroking the thick black hair, soft as silk and cut in a cute oval-like shape around a positively   
angelic face. Subaru, feeling this as some sort of encouragement, snuggled ever-maddeningly closer   
to him, veritably melting on him and..  
  
...stuck out his cute pink tongue, and licked Seishirou's face.  
  
And for the first time in ten years, he flushed uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
For the first ten minutes inside the apartment, Seishirou paced up and down his bookcases while   
Subaru lay on the couch in the sun. By this time, he had procured an oversized shirt for the boy to hide   
that compact body of his, but it hadn't helped Seishirou's hard on go away. Neither did those tiny round   
hips that barely poked out of the cover up, or the endless legs sprawled carelessly over his black   
leather sofa.  
  
This was going to be difficult.  
  
The pretty green eyes were closed in light rest, and the silk-like hair, performance grade black, spun   
in tiny tendrils straightly across the couch, melting into the sunlight just like his almost colorless skin..   
the boy's exterior was supple and pale looking, and absolutely delicious. He smiled, predator-like from   
across the room, feeling.. slightly in the mood for a strawberry pastry.  
  
Subaru, while sunning himself, had apparently taken a nap. His eyes blinked cutely into focus as he   
propped the lithe body above the couch, leaning forward and making the most obscene stretching   
position Seishirou had yet witness a human perform. The weak muscles shook with the effort, the boy's   
angelic face between the odd ecstasy of the stretch and placidity, finally settling himself down again on   
the pillows, head resting on those arms, sun on pale legs.  
  
"Meow.." purred Subaru at him, innocent eyes still in the dream.  
  
He gave in to himself and went over to the boy, rather, the feline like human who lay on his sofa, petting   
his hair and stroking him on a whim. He sat with him and controlled his urges to simply enjoy the aesthetic;   
Subaru, the thin line of his tiny figure curling at his touch, like an inverse pale flower, the reedy legs nearly   
got him high on his beauty, melting over each other as they coiled in response.   
  
The idea of ownership gave him wings, but he stopped and listened to the small sounds and decided,   
instead, to admire. After all, D had warned him in advance not to become too attached to the neko child.   
But then.. what of it, anyway..?  
  
"Mmp!" Subaru squeaked as one of Seishirou's hands caught in his hair. He quickly tried to burrow into   
the cushions of the sofa, emitting soft, hurt sounds.  
  
Poor little thing.  
  
"Aw.. Subaru-kun, are you ok?" He reached for the child, who, huddled in the corner of his furniture,   
quickly _ clawed_ at him. (Seishirou noted that those nails were quite impressive, as well.) He pulled back   
momentarily, then reached for him again, thinking to himself the prospect of calming someone like this   
quite ridiculous, scratched behind the boy's ear.  
  
That had quite the desired effect.  
  
Subaru inclined his head in pleasure, the rolling, muted bell sound he made apparently drowning   
out the previous wrongdoing. He obliged Seishirou by turning his body left, letting the small exposed   
shoulder nuzzle comfortably against his chest and purring louder, closing those green eyes in happy   
half circles, the fan of lashes curling upward just the smallest bit.  
  
Oh yes, he was going to enjoy having his very own kitty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just when the boy had gotten himself settled, leaning against his chest as it were, Seishirou noticed   
that he had begun to _ lick_ himself. It was rather disconcerting and he caught the arm in mid-lick, Subaru   
looking up at him curiously as he gently helped him to his feet, and began the very long journey to   
the bathroom.  
  
It was a rather long trip; but then, the boy couldn't walk. He _crawled_, for lack of a better adjective, and   
after a while of trying to help him to stand (earning cute, but frustratingly confused looks from Subaru)   
Seishirou resorted to the much easier method of picking him up and carrying the boy.  
  
Kicking open the door, the little arms curiously feeling their way around his hair as he did so, Seishirou   
introduced Subaru to the bathtub.  
  
He did not look at it as he uncharacteristically hurried to procure an adequate sized towel for the young   
man, ran the water as he did so, and set Subaru down on the floor. It was simply too much to think about.   
That lithe, compact little body, soaking in water, purring with green exotic eyes half-lidded in lust, at his   
very command... in every way.. He did not look at it.  
  
Subaru let out a screeching cat sound as he burned himself while inquisitively pawing at the running water.  
  
_There goes the fantasy bit_, the older man said to himself. How was he going to imagine a naughty   
kitty if it intentionally burned itself in bathwater? The poor little thing probably didn't know it was hot, anyway.  
  
Subaru, for his part, looked positively adorable as he cried and licked his hand like an open wound.   
He barely registered as Seishirou knelt and grasped the tiny hand in his own, stroking it. The fingers   
curled, and the kitty pawed at him in fond affection.  
  
Oh, yes, he did have a particular liking for Subaru-kun, hurt and on the floor especially.  
  
Carefully, he lowered the boy into the bathtub.  
  
It was a disaster.   
  
"Neeeeiiiiiiii!!!" Subaru squirmed and finally all out flailed at the touch of the water, screaming murder   
in his odd cat-themed tone of voice and clutching for dear life onto his suit jacket, the little hands digging   
in like claws on a post. Subaru accidentally poked Seishirou in the eye at one point, causing him to push   
the boy away quickly, landing butt first in the tub and furthering the chaos. Turrets of water streamed   
into the air, Seishirou clutched his eye, and Subaru cried, both of them absolutely soaked.  
  
"Fuck.." Seishirou exclaimed, looking over his clothes that just now he was beginning to remember   
all the prices to. Two hundred thousand yen shoes, four hundred thousand yen suit, fifty three thousand   
yen cuff links (one of which seemed to be lost, now).. he glared at the naked child sitting dejectedly in the   
tub, whose face seemed to explain everything.  
  
During the struggle he had pushed Subaru off of him, and the boy now looked very heartbreakingly   
distressed about the situation. Very sorry, even. He wondered if that was even possible for a cat.  
  
"Meow.." said Subaru apologetically, who shuffled closer to him in the water. Seishirou blinked (causing   
droplets of water to drip off his eyelashes) as he was wetly hugged. He was dripping on the nice carpet,   
and the boy drenched and shivering, the contrast between sharp air and the warm little arms of Subaru   
considerable. He felt his considerable wrath melt into a frown, pondering when it might be safe to say   
something on the pleasant side to him. Even if the boy wouldn't be able to understand his Japanese.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"That water isn't as nice as I thought it would be, hmm?" said Seishirou gently, petting the shadowy cloud   
of Subaru's lengthy tresses, which when wet curled at the ends; the cat purred in agreement into his chest,   
grabbing folds of sodden cotton in his tiny feminine fingers.  
  
This reminded Seishirou of how very unpleasant it was to wear drenched garments for extended   
periods of time, and the colds he received afterward. With a smile, he righted Subaru in the tub and   
unbuttoned his shirt, enjoying the fact that with a pet, all they did was stare at you blankly; which in fact   
was what the boy was doing. Ahh, exhibitionism.  
  
  
Once released of his shirt, Seishirou gave Subaru a broad grin that meant only one thing; 'I'm going   
to eat you up.' However, before he could act upon this obviously-violating-the-agreement impulse, he   
noticed for some reason a shriveled, dirty piece of paper the size of his thumb, crumpled on the floor ---   
Subaru had been looking at it instead of Seishirou, a change, at least --- and the man picked it up to   
read aloud the kanji inscribed there.  
  
"Oboko to ori."  
  
  


_The Caged Virgin._  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Part Two -- forthcoming.  
  
  
Dear lord.. a chapter fic. Don't expect this thing to be done for long time o__o Also, surreality   
shall abound, as you would expect if you have sampled my other, far less humorous works. I   
finished this first chapter with an injection of ego-boosting happiness from ff.net user 'Terra-fying'.   
Thank you, my lady, for the conjecture.


End file.
